The Ballet Dance of a Duck and a Knight
by Magpie09
Summary: Princess Ahiru is arranged to be married to Prince Mytho, but could a certain knight steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Once upon a time, there was a man who died. No just kidding, I just wanted to say that. Hello, my dear readers and welcome to my first original story fic! (Although there are references to other stories, and I don't own the characters of Princess Tutu). This fic is a all human, non magical AU! I would also like to mention that I don't have a beta, so please excuse my inadequacies as a writer. I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 1 - "Overture"**

Drosselmeyer looked down at his six month old son as he cried for his mother that would no longer be there to comfort him. Drosselmeyer always loved a tragic story and what could be more tragic than the loss of his son after the loss of his wife? Drosselmeyer let a dangerous smile grace his face as he picked up a pillow and began to lower it onto his screaming son. "Sire!," a dark, cold called out, halting Drosselmeyer's movements. "What?! I told you not to disturb me!," Drosselmeyer snapped as he threw the pillow away and turned to see Lord Raven Kraehe at the door, wearing his signature black tunic, black breeches, and long red jacket. "I know Sire, by consider what you are doing. You may have a use for him in the future and it would be a waste to kill him now. You can use him to create a union with Oiseau; I have it on good authority that the Queen just gave birth to a girl. Just think, if your son were to marry the girl; then you will have Oiseau's support kin war if say, she were tragically killed by Conte diplomats. You can use Oiseau's army and finally conquer your rival." Drosselmeyer stroked his white beard in thought as he considered Lord Raven's words. "I do love a good tragedy and as you said, would be very tragic if Oiseauian Princess died shortly after being married. But, I must wonder why you are telling me this? What do you care what I do to my son? What would you want if I implore you to set up Conte as the perpetrators of this tragic death?," he asked. Lord Raven smiled a dangerous smile as he said, "I'm more than willing to do all that I can to set up Conte, but I want your vow that after the Oiseauian girl is dead that your sin will marry my niece and ward, so that she can become queen. Then, you can do whatever you wish to your son, as long as Rue is rightful heir to the throne." Drosselmeyer smiled at his adviser's cunning plan, "A power play I see, you are quite manipulative. I know I can't put this plan into motion without your support, so I'll agree to your condition. I vow that once the Oiseauian Princess is dead and we are able to conquer Conte, then your ward can have my son," Drosselmeyer vowed. Lord Raven smiled and walked out of the room, went to the nursery, and picked up his three month old ward. "Well little Rue, no need to fear for your place in life anymore. You may have lost your parents, but you will someday be queen and make me the most powerful man in the Five Kingdoms," he told the small dark-haired baby, but what he didn't know was that Drosselmeyer didn't elaborate on what condition his son would be in when Rue could finally have him. For Drosselmeyer had thought of a even more tragically sinister plan. Once they had conquered Conte, he planned on killing his son; now one would be able to claim the throne then except him! He would be ruler and no one would be able to take the throne away from him once his son was dead. After all what could be more tragic after the loss of the Oiseauian Princess than the tragic loss of the Kinkanese Prince with no heirs to claim the throne?

**AN2: So Oiseau is Ahiru's kingdom (Oiseau is French for bird), Kinkan is Mytho's kingdom (Kinkan is the name of the town in Princess Tutu, and is Japanese for gold crown), and Conte is Kinkan's rival kingdom (Conte is French for story). Hope that helps! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome back! I hope I haven't scared you off yet! So, pretty much from here on out it will be ****mostly**** Ahiru's (Duck's) POV (I will switch to other POVs). Also, pretty much from here on out, all of the chapter titles are titles of episodes in the Princess Tutu anime. Anyway, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 2 - "The Duck and the Prince ~ Der NuBknacker: Blumenwalzer"**

-Seventeen years later-

Ahiru was happily gazing out of the window as she watched her three year old sister, Uzura, running away from nanny around the small duck pond. Ahiru chuckled quietly as she watched Uzura play the toy drum that their father gave her as she continued to run from her nanny. Ahiru grew a little sad at seeing Uzura's toy drum, because she knew that the little toy drum was the last present their father gave before dieing in battle. She couldn't help but feel extreme sadness at the thought of Uzura growing up without their father, but Ahiru knew that Uzura had her and Mother, and therefore would not grow up without love. Ahiru giggled as she watched Uzura get her lovely little green dress muddy as she continued to frustrate her poor nanny. "Princess, if you would kindly pay attention to your lesson. If you can't pay attention, I will have you marry me!," Ahiru's tutor's voice broke into her thoughts, calling her back to the lesson that she was supposed to be paying attention to. Ahiru's face grew pale and she swallowed nervously at the thought of being married to her tutor. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cat," Ahiru quickly apologized, "I promise to pay more attention. Please continue." Mr. Cat sighed as he closed his green and amber eyes and pushed his shoulder length black hair behind his large, slightly pointed ears in frustration before continuing his lesson.

Ahiru patiently allowed her handmaiden, Lilie, prepare her for bed as Ahiru's other handmaiden, Pike, was turning down her bed. "Just think, my Lady," Lilie giggled as she began untying the laces of Ahiru's corset, "Soon you'll be able to celebrate your coming of age and then you'll be able to marry your very own Prince Charming, just like all the stories say." "Those are just fairy stories, Lilie," Pike said as she smoothed down the wrinkles in Ahiru's sheets, "besides, there's only so many princes in the Five Kingdoms; how do you know that one of them is Ahiru's 'Prince Charming?' Even if Ahiru does find her 'Prince Charming' will he be sincere? Princes who are charming are often charming to every young damsel that they meet." "You're no fun, Pike!," Lilie cried out in a huff as he helped Ahiru into her nightdress, "Where is your sense of romanticism?" Ahiru ignored her handmaidens banter as she sat down at her vanity to put her long, red hair in a braid when her mother suddenly came in. "Your Majesty," Lilie and Pike said as they curtsied in respect. "I wish to speak to my daughter; so if you girls could please excuse us, you girls are dismissed for the night," Ahiru's mother said. "Yes, Queen Edel," Lilie and Pike said respectfully as they curtsied once again and left the room. "What is it Mother? Is something wrong?," Ahiru asked as she finished braiding her hair.

"I probably should have told you this sooner, but after your father died I didn't want to further upset you," her mother said as she unconsciously fiddled with the flower pendant necklace Ahiru's father had given her before he died, "Ahiru, now that your father is gone we need the support of the other kingdoms and so I've entered into a truce with Kinkan."

"Oh, that's great Mother! I know that Kinkan with be of great help!," Ahiru said with a sad smile as she thought of her father.

"Yes, I knew you understand how much we will need their help. However, the one condition in order to gain their support is for you to marry the Prince Mytho," her mother finished.

Ahiru found herself in a state of shocked silence as she realized what her mother had told her. "Then why not get the other kingdoms' support?! Why do I have to marry Prince Mytho? I don't know anything about him! How can I marry someone I don't even know?," Ahiru asked in a small voice.

"I know, Ahiru. I understand this is not what you had in mind for your future, but we desperately need Kinkanese support now than ever if we are to survive without your father. The other kingdoms see us as a weak liability without a king and Kinkan was the only kingdom to offer their support. You will leave in a fortnight to live in Kinkan, but you will not have to marry until you come of age; that way you will get to know your fiancee and your future home better."

"I see," Ahiru said quietly as she sat down on her large feathered bed. She had always imagined that she would be allowed to marry for love, and now here she was engaged to someone she never met before. She understood why her mother agreed to the engagement; now that her father was gone Oiseau desperately needed the support of kingdoms like Kinkan in order to survive. Ahiru knew the best way to create a permanent truce was through a political marriage. Ahiru knew all of this, but she was still upset with the fact that she was the one to have to marry. She didn't want to marry for convenience, she wanted love! But, as Ahiru continued to think about it, she remembered that her parents were in an arranged marriage and they had learned to love each other; maybe she can have that with Prince Mytho. "Alright Mother," Ahiru said in determination, "I will marry Prince Mytho."

"That's my girl," her mother said proudly, "I know this is had for you, but I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end."

Ahiru nodded and hugged her mother as she bid her goodnight. She desperately hoped her mother's words will come true. Ahiru wished will all her might that one day everything will turn out all right and she can have her "happy ever after" with a man that she could hopefully learn to love.

**AN2: "Der NuBknacker: Blumenwalzer" is Tchaikovsky's "The Nutcracker: The Waltz of the Flowers." So, I made a little reference to Stephen Sondheim's "Into the Woods" with Pike's rant about princes. Because we all know that princes are "raised to be charming, not sincere"! Te he! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 3 - "Pieces of the Heart ~ Schwanensee: Scene finale"**

"Announcing Princess Ahiru Tutu of Oiseau, daughter of the reigning Queen Edel Tutu!," a voice called out as Ahiru stepped into a large throne room. "Welcome Princess Ahiru! Welcome to the kingdom of Kinkan! I'm so pleased you have come to stay in our little kingdom," a stocky man with long white hair and white beard, large amber eyes, a wide smile, and a large crown on his head said, "I'm King Drosselmeyer Siegfried and of course this is my son and your fiancee Prince Mytho Siegfried," he introduced as he lead Ahiru towards a young man with amber, golden eyes and was wearing a royal blue tunic and a simple gold crown on his platinum blonde hair.

"It is very good to meet you, Princess," the young man said simply as he kissed Ahiru's hand in greeting.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, my Prince," Ahiru said respectfully as she curtsied.

"Yes, yes. Very good," Drosselmeyer said as he clapped his hands together in glee, "Now let us begin the engagement banquet!" Ahiru nodded and followed the king into the banquet hall as she was escorted by the young prince.

Ahiru was trying to enjoy herself at the engagement banquet, but she felt so uncomfortable around all these people that she didn't know. "I trust you had a pleasant journey, Princess," a sultry voice said and cut into Ahiru's thoughts. Ahiru looked over to see a beautiful, young girl with long black hair, sultry auburn eyes, and wearing a beautiful red, halter top neck dress that Ahiru thought put her simple long-sleeved yellow dress to shame. "Yes, thank you for asking, Lady...," Ahiru prompted. "Lady Rue Kraehe, niece and ward to the king's adviser, Lord Raven Kraehe," the dark-haired girl introduced herself. "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Rue," Ahiru politely replied and glanced over to see Prince Mytho looking out at the sky. Ahiru was struck to see how lonely the young prince's golden, amber eyes seemed. As Ahiru silently watched the lonely looking prince, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to help bring the young prince out of his lonely shell. Maybe by helping the young prince not look so lonely, the young prince and her will be able to learn to love each other.

Fakir was in deep thought as he considered the young Oiseauian Princess. He really didn't understand why the king was willing to marry his son off to the girl. She was pretty enough, but she wasn't exactly a great conversationalist. Fakir seriously doubted there wan anything in the young princess' head besides air. "And did you see her dress?!," Lady Anteaterina aid in disgust to Lady Rue as he escorted them to their rooms, "She looked like a duck!" Fakir scoffed, it was very true that the princess' yellow dress did make her look like a duck, but he also thought that Lady Anteaterina really had no room to talk. Lady Anteaterina had long, stringy brown hair, a large nose that almost seemed like a snout, large dull brown eyes, and a small mouth. Fakir always thought that Lady Anteaterina looked like an anteater with her large nose and small mouth. Fakir quickly shook away those thoughts as he bid the Ladies a goodnight and turned to his own room.

**AN2: "Schwanensee" is Tchaikovsky's "Swan Lake". Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 4 - "On the Eve of the Fire Festival ~ Bilder einer Ausste"**

Over a month had passed since Ahiru had come to live in Kinkan and she was slowly learning come to live in Kinkan and she was slowly learning to love the large kingdom. Although Ahiru was still slightly homesick, at least she had Pike and Lilie with her. Ahiru and Mytho were slowly becoming good friends as Ahiru was slowly getting to know the slightly withdrawn prince and truly was beginning to really like him. Although the young prince seemed withdrawn and lonely, he was one of the most kind and noble young men she had ever known. She was really excited when Prince Mytho asked her to accompany him to the upcoming festival. She eagerly allowed Lilie to help put her into a lovely sleeveless green ball dress that sparkled when light hit it and then Ahiru happily allowed Pike to put her long red hair into a simple, but elegant bun. Ahiru was indeed learning how to truly find her little place of happiness in this kingdom.

As Mytho escorted Ahiru out into the crowded courtyard, Ahiru was baffled by all the decorations in the courtyard. As Ahiru was looking around the crowded courtyard, a person suddenly bumped into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry Your Highness," Lady Anteaterina said with a fake smile. "It's alright Lady Anteaterina," Ahiru said with a smile, "and may I say that you look very lovely this evening. I'm sure that you will have many young lads just waiting for the chance for just one dance with you." Lady Anteaterina looked a little baffled at Ahiru's words before quietly saying, "Thank you Your Highness," before leaving to join the party. "She bumped into you on purpose," a gruff voice said and Ahiru turned around to see Sir Fakir behind her, his arms crossed and leaning against the doorway she had just come out of, his long black hair was tied back with a blue ribbon that matched his blue and white tunic and his vibrant green eyes shone with a slightly bored, if not frustrated light. "I know," Ahiru said with a smile, "but as my mother always says, 'Turn acts of wrongdoing into kindness and surely happiness will find you and you may even befriend someone who is in desperate need of a close friend.'" Ahiru smiled happily and let Mytho lead her into a dance in the crowded courtyard.

Fakir blinked in surprise at Ahiru's answer as she watched her laugh happily as she continued to dance. Fakir had to admit that the more he got to know the "little duck," as he mentally called the Oiseauian Princess, the more he was beginning to think that his initial judgment of her was quickly being proven wrong. The young princess may act a little naïve and often daydreamed, but she was a kind, generous, and very caring young woman and was quickly on her way to make a fantastic queen someday. So, why did he feel a slight pang of sadness at the thought of her getting married and becoming queen? 'Surely,' Fakir thought gruffly, 'I can't be developing feelings for the little duck! She's just a simple minded young girl! Besides no only is she engaged to my friend, but she's a princess and there is no way a princess would ever be with a simple knight.'

**AN2: "Bilder einer Ausste" is Mussorgsky's "Pictures at an Exhibition". Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 5 - "A Princess's Oath ~ Dornroshen: Panorama"**

Ahiru quietly walked in the small town that surrounded the large Kinkanese castle as she was looking around the market. She was happy that she was out of the large castle; not that she didn't enjoy living in the castle, but she really wanted to get to know the surrounding villages better and she could use some fresh air. As Ahiru was passing by a man who was selling jewelry, Ahiru's gaze lingered on a beautiful, oval shaped, red pendant necklace. She gingerly touched the red pendant necklace before a voice broke into her thoughts. "Well, fancy seeing you here, Princess," the gruff voice said. Ahiru looked behind her to see Sir Fakir looking at her in confused astonishment at her being in the market.

"Good afternoon, Sir Fakir. I was just looking around this lovely market and getting some fresh air. What brings you here?," she asked.

"Same thing," he answered simply, "Well, are you going to buy that or not?," he asked, gesturing to the pendant necklace Ahiru was looking at earlier.

Ahiru looked down at the pendant again before saying, "It is really pretty, but not today. I am going to give the money I have with me to the nearby orphanage."

Fakir looked at Ahiru in confused astonishment and asked, "Why?"

"Because they need the money more than me," Ahiru said with a smile.

Fakir blinked as he continued to look at her in confusion and confessed, "You continue to surprise me, Princess."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. I don't think I've met anyone as kind and as generous as you."

Ahiru blushed at the compliment as she said, "Thank you, Sir Fakir."

Fakir was oddly pleased with himself at making the princess blush and found himself wanting to see it again. "Well Princess, would you like me to accompany you to the orphanage?"

Ahiru nodded eagerly and said, "I would greatly appreciate that Sir Fakir." She was more than excited to get to know the gruff, mysterious knight better.

Mytho and Rue were enjoying a peaceful walk around the castle grounds.

"How do you like your fiancee, My Prince," Rue asked, "Soon you will be married and I must confess that the thought of you being married to some you can't be happy with worries me greatly."

Mytho smiled at his friend's concern and said, "I really appreciate the concern, Lady Rue. The princess is a wonderful, caring person and I believe that we will be good friend and can rule successfully together."

"I agree that she's a good person, but what about love?," Rue asked.

Mytho smiled sadly, took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and said, "I am more than willing to marry her for the betterment of my kingdom. Father says we need Oiseauian support if we ever go to war with the other kingdoms. Princess Ahiru and I will unite our kingdoms and I can't ask for more than that. But I must confess that although I find her extremely kind, I don't love her. But what arranged marriages begin in love?"

Rue sighed sadly at the thought of her friend marrying without love, "I wish that things were different for you."

Mytho smiled sadly and said, "I do too my lovely Lady Rue, but alas; I was born with the responsibility of the kingdom on my shoulders and I can't change that."

Rue smiled sadly back at the young prince and said, "You are too noble for your own good."

Mytho laughed and Rue was slightly taken back at his laughter; for it was the first time she heard him laugh since they were kids. In fact the more she thought about it; ever since the Oiseauian Princess came to live in Kinkan, Mytho seemed to become slightly more happy and outgoing. "She's really good for you. I don't think I've heard you laugh since we were kids and I have to give the credit to your fiancee. She has really drawn you out of your lonely shell. Rue knew she had been in love with Mytho ever since they were kids, but she resigned herself to the fact that at least the Oiseauian Princess will be good for Mytho.

As Fakir and Ahiru were walking back to the castle, Fakir finally voiced his curiosity and asked, "Princess, why did you agree to marry Prince Mytho?"

Ahiru sighed and said, "Because it was the right thing to do."

"What do you mean?." Fakir asked.

"My father was killed in battle and my kingdom would be seen as weak without a king; Kinkan offered their support as long as I married Prince Mytho. That's why it was the right thing to do when I accepted; it was the right thing for my kingdom."

Fakir was again surprised at Ahiru's response. The more he got to know the astonishing young princess, the more he realized how much he really did like her, even maybe falling for her. 'No,' he thought gruffly, 'I am not falling for her! She's engaged to be married and I will not allow myself to fall for her!'

Rue quietly shut the door to her room when her uncle's voice broke into her thoughts and made her jump in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?," he asked gruffly.

"What do you mean?," she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rue. I saw you and the Prince together in the garden."

"What's wrong with that? You're always telling me to spend more time with him."

"Of course, you stupid girl," Lord Raven roared, "One day you will be queen! Of course you need to spend as much time with him as possible! What I'm talking about is why you seemed to have given up on this fact. I saw your face and it read resignation and I will not tolerate that! Are you just content with your so called 'friendship' with him?"

"Of course not, Uncle. I love him, but he's engaged to be married to the kind Oiseauian Princess. I don't want to come between them, so I resigned myself to just be happy for them."

Suddenly Lord Raven backhanded his niece and ward, sending her stumbling back in surprise and pain. "You stupid girl! Love is a weakness that I will not tolerate! You have no idea of what your future holds, but you will not allow 'love' dictate your judgment in this situation! You will continue to make time with the prince and I don't want to hear you say that you don't want to get in between him and that stupid princess because of love again or so help me I will make you wish that you died with your parents!"

Lord Raven quickly turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him as Rue collapsed on her bed and began to cry; not only for the pain on her cheek where her uncle had hit her, but she cried because she was truly terrified of her uncle.

**AN2: "Dornroschen" is Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty"**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 6 - "Raven Princess ~ An der schonen blauen Donau"**

Ahiru and Mytho were enjoying a nice horse ride around the picturesque land surrounding the castle. They were going a leisurely pace around a small pond and as Ahiru looked at the ducks swimming in the calm water, she was reminded of her home where she would spend all her free time feeding the ducks in the small duck pond just outside her castle. Mytho looked over at Ahiru's saddened face and asked "Princess? Whatever is the matter?" Ahiru was quickly brought out of her sad thoughts as she smiled sadly at her betrothed.

"All is well, My Prince," Ahiru answered, "Sometimes I just think of my home and start to miss it."

"I see," Mytho said sympathetically, "Maybe you will get to see your family at your coming of age party."

Ahiru immediately brightened at the thought then she realized that soon after she came of age, she would have to marry the young fact; but something in her was rebelling against it. She knew her and Mytho could at least be friends and rule very well together, but somehow she knew she would never truly love him and she had a feeling he would never truly love her. "Have you ever courted anyone before you were engaged to me?," Ahiru suddenly asked.

Mytho looked at her in surprise at the random question and confessed, "No, my father forbade me to court until I came of age and shortly thereafter we were engaged."

"Was there anyone you would have courted?"

Mytho blushed as he looked down in embarrassment and confessed, "Lady Rue."

Ahiru was surprised he confessed to her and stated, "She's a very beautiful girl."

"That she is. I've been in love with her since we were children."

"I'm sorry that you have to marry me instead," Ahiru stated sadly.

"It's alright, Princess. Although I can't be with my love, I know I'm doing the right thing for my country by marrying you and I believe we will rule together successfully and bring peace to the land."

Ahiru smiled sadly and said, "You are too noble for your own good."

Mytho laughed and said, "Lady Rue said the exact same thing."

* * *

When Ahiru and Mytho came back from their ride, Fakir was there to help Ahiru off of her horse. As Fakir gently lifted her off her horse and placed her on the ground, Ahiru couldn't help but blush when he touched her. She mentally scolded herself for getting so affected by the knight's touch, but at the same time she secretly wanted him to do it again. Lately, Ahiru realized that she had been spending almost all of her free time with the gruff knight and she couldn't help but wonder if she were developing feelings for him. 'I can't,' she mentally scolded herself, 'That would be unfair to Mytho, he has given up his love for me and I can't allow myself to develop feelings for someone else.'

"Well Princess, are you just going to stand there and daydream the day away?," Fakir joked, breaking into Ahiru's thoughts as she looked around to see that Mytho had gone in the castle without her and Fakir was casually leaning against the door to the stables as he whittled away at a piece of wood.

"Sorry, Sir Fakir," Ahiru apologized, "How long was I just standing there?"

"Only a little while," Fakir said with a shrug as he continued to whittle away at the piece of wood in his hands.

"What's that?," Ahiru asked gesturing towards the wood in Fakir's hands.

"Just a hobby. My father taught me to whittle wood."

Ahiru smiled at the mental image she had in her head of a young Fakir eagerly learning how to whittle wood from his father. "Well Sir Fakir, if you would kindly escort me back to the castle," Ahiru said with a smile as she held out her arm for him to take, "I would greatly appreciate it."

"If I must, I must," Fakir joked as he stashed away his whittling in a satchel and took Ahiru's arms as he lead her back to the castle.

"Oh you must! I need a brave, young knight like you to protect me," Ahiru said with a smile.

"I would gladly give my life to protect you, My Princess," Fakir said with a teasing smile, but even as he said it, he realized how true his statement actually was. He couldn't bare the thought of her in danger and would do anything in his power to protect her.

"Oh my wonderful knight in shining armor!," Ahiru said with a smile, but secretly wished that it were true. She wished that he would be like the knights in Lilie's fairy stories and sweep her away, but she knew it could never be.

* * *

As Mytho was walking through the garden, he noticed Rue quietly crying on a bench. He quickly rushed over to her, kneeled down in front of her, and gently lifted her face to see her puffy, red, watery eyes and a red mark across her cheek. Mytho was quickly filled with anger at seeing his love so upset and obviously in pain. "Who did this to you, my lovely Lady Rue? Who dared to strike you?!," he asked, trying to contain his anger.

"I can't tell you, My Prince," Rue sobbed.

"Please Rue, tell me. Tell me so I can make them pay for what they've done to you."

Rue sobbed harder at his words. She loved Mytho with all her heart, but she was afraid to go against her uncle. Her uncle took her in and raised her, so how could she go against him now? But then again, he had been cruel to her and struck her. She knew her uncle didn't love her, as he said, 'love is a weakness,' so how could he love her as an uncle should? She was stuck between her love for Mytho and her fear for her uncle. Mytho sighed when he realized she wouldn't tell him who struck her and gently sat next to her and held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder.

**AN2: "An der schonen blauen Donau" is Strauss' "The Blue Danube"**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It seems like I haven't updated in forever, but I've had writer's block! Please don't leave me! I know how to end it, it's just getting their seems to have stumped me. Anyway, hope this makes up for it! I would also like to thank all the lovely reviews I've got so far, y'all are so awesome! As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 7 - "Aurora Dreaming ~ Dornroschen: Prolog"**

"Mother!," Ahiru exclaimed joyfully as she enveloped her mother in a tight hug the moment she saw her. Queen Edel chuckled quietly at her daughter and returned the hug before finally pulling away and said, "Well, my dear girl, today you will come of age and soon you will be married. It seems only just yesterday that you were taking your first steps and now you're all grown up."

"Zura! Zura! Ahiru's all grown up!," Uzura's young voice bellowed out as she played her beloved toy drum.

"Well, hello to you to Uzura," Ahiru said with a smiled as she leaned down and hugged her little sister. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms," Ahiru said happily after she straightened her gown and began to lead them through the massive castle.

"I must confess that I am worried for your safety, Ahiru," her mother confessed as she settled into her temporary rooms.

"Why is that, Mother? I'm perfectly safe," Ahiru said with a smile.

"When I arrived and met with the king, he told me that he feared that Conte maybe on the brink of war with Kinkan."

"Well, Conte is Kinkan's rival, but they've been rivals for ages. Why fear for my safety now?"

"King Drosselmeyer believes that Conte is upset that you are marrying Prince Mytho, because it seems that marriage between Prince Mytho and Princess Giselle. Now the king is worried that Conte will retaliate."

Ahiru visablly paled at the thought that she may have caused war to finally break out between the rival kingdoms. She wished she now more than ever that she could talk to Sir Fakir. He would always be there with a shoulder to lean on and open ears to listen to whatever problem she may have, but she knew it wasn't right to trouble him with this, for there was nothing he could do about the situation, no matter how much she secretly wished that they could run away from all the politics of court life or duties holding them back; Ahiru desperately wished that they could be just simple people enjoying the comfort in each other and the freedom to live their own lives without the pressure that court life demands them. Ahiru knew she was only wishing upon foolish dreams, but she knew she had fallen in love with the gruff knight, and yet she knew that it could never be. She had responsibilites to her kingdom and honor bound to marry Mytho, but she couldn't help but feel drawn to Fakir. She wondered if this was how Mytho felt about Rue. He was in love with someone he could now never be with, but is willing to sacrifice his happiness for the sake of his kingdom, and so was Ahiru.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahiru's coming of age party passed in a blur of spinning dresses, echoing laughter, and overflowing food and drink. Ahiru danced so much she was afraid that she would never feel her feet again. She vaguely recalled dancing with one person after another; their faces blurring together in a jumbled mess in her memory was the dance she shared with Fakir. When Fakir took her into his strong arms, time seemed to slow down as Ahiru glanced up into his green eyes. Ahiru felt like she belonged in Fakir's strong arms and she wished she would never leave the cacoon of safety that Fakir provided. The musicians finished the song they were dancing to all too soon and Ahiru was left bereft as Fakir stepped out of the embrace, curtsied, and walked away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lilie was excitedly talking about the party while she helped Ahiru into her night dress, when she suddenly remembered some court gossip she just had to share with Ahiru and Pike. "My Lady, My Lady!," she cried out urgently, "I just remembered something!"

"What is it, Lilie?," Ahiru asked, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Well, I know why Lady Rue was not at the party tonight."

Ahiru suddenly realized that she hadn't seen the lady that night and was instantly curious as to why.

"Why?," she asked her handmaiden as her curiousity spiked.

"Well, Mai told me that Lord Raven had hit her for disobeying and is now locked away in her room!"

"I think that's just nonsense," Pike said, "I'm sure that Lord Raven would never harm her. Why would he? She is his ward after all, not to mention her only living relative. I'm sure she was just unwell this evening."

As her handmaidens left for the night, Ahiru thought about what Lilie had told her. Now that she thought about it, she remembered Mytho had seemed to be even more distant than usual. Was it because Rue wasn't there or was it because he knew something about Rue that Ahiru didn't? Was Rue truly unwell or did something terrible happen to her like what Lilie said? As she continued to think about Lady Rue's mysterious absence, she noticed something layi9ng on the floor near her vanity, where her handmaidens obviously missed cleaning. She carefully picked it up and noticed that it was a small wooden carving of a duck with the red pendant necklace that she saw at the market, draped around the duck's wooden neck. Ahiru immiedtly knew that the small gift was from Fakir and she felt a glowing warmth envelope her heart. As she gingerly placed the gift on to her vanity and laid down on her large feathered bed. She knew now more than ever that her heart will always belong to Fakir and him alone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fakir and Ahiru were dancing. Ahiru was wearing a strapless, white dress with a feathered skirt and her hair was pinned up with white feathers and wearing the beautiful red pendant necklace. Fakir easily lifter her up and spun her around as they continued to dance around a beautiful ballroom. Fakir was gazing into Ahiru's eyes with such loving intensity that it took her breath away ans as he leaned down to kiss her, suddenly a dark shadow fell over them. Fakir turned away and drew his sword as a large black bird with glowing red eyes meaningly made its way towards them. Ahiru seemed unable to move as she watched her brave knight fight the large bird and screamed out in horror when the bird wounded Fakir with its large, sharp talons as it ripped through his left shoulder and tore through his body and tore it out when the great bird's claws reached Fakir's right hip. Ahiru watched in horror as Fakir fell as blood poured out of the large diagonal wound in his chest. Ahiru let out a cry as she anguished over her beloved knight and watched as her red pendant broke from the necklace and shattered into a million pieces on the floor. Suddenly Mytho burst into the ballroom with Rue at his side as he drew his sword and tried to battle the great bird. His sword clashed against the giant bird. His sword clashed against the giant bird's talons, but suddenly the great black bird's thrust it's gigantic talons into Mytho's chest and tore out his heart. Rue dropped dead at the sight and was immediedtly consumed by the darkness of the giant bird's shadow. The giant, black bird seemed to smile in victory as he held out Mytho's heart to a red cloaked figure that had appeared beside the giant bird. The cloaked figure looked at Ahiru's shocked, defeated expression and laughed joyfully as he held out Mytho's heart for her to see and said, "Oh, poor little duck. This story is just so wonderfully tragic!" The cloaked figure smiled in glee as he began to devor Mytho's heart. Ahiru cried out in horror at the sight, when suddenly Fakir slowly began to move. The gruff knight looked up weakly at Ahiru and said, "I love you, my lovely princess," and died. Suddenly Ahiru felt as if she were glowing. Slowly, but surely her entire body started to become a brilliant, white light and all of a sudden the light that was her body burst into a million little flecks of light.

Ahiru woke up, gasping as she tried to calm herself from the horrific nightmare. She didn't understand her dream, but she knew now more than ever that she couldn't bare the thought of losing Fakir, her brave knight in shining armor.

**AN2: "Dornroschen" is Perrault's "The Sleeping Beauty" or also known as "Little Briar Rose". Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I got really stuck on this chapter for a while, but thankfully your reviews got me out of my funk and got me to write this chapter! Thank y'all so much for the awesome reviews! As always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 8 - "Black Shoes ~ Bilder einer Ausstellung: Alten SchloB"**

Ahiru knew it was reckless of her to fall in love with anybody that wasn't her fiancee, but after that horrifying dream where she had to watch Fakir die, she knew she would never forgive herself if she lost him without confessing her feelings to him. She walked as fast as her long dress skirts allowed her as she tried to find Fakir. She finally found the gruff knight in the armory as he sharpened his sword. Ahiru looked around nervously at the other knights in the armory and knew that she needed somewhere private if she were to confess to him. She quickly went to his side and whispered in his ear to meet her in the owlery.

Fakir soon entered into the small owlery, as the different birds squawked and ruffled their feathers. Ahiru nervously fiddled with her red pendant necklace as she tried to gather her courage. "Fakir, I...," she began, but was soon interrupted by Fakir.

"My lovely princess, though I may be a poor, simple knight; I have grown to love you," he confessed.

Ahiru felt her heart warm and glow at his confession and replied, "I have grown to love you as well, my knight."

Fakir smiled softly, before his eyes grew sad and quietly said, "Though it fills me with wondrous joy to hear that, my lovely princess; I'm afraid we cannot be together. You will become a great queen one day and by marrying Prince Mytho, you can be able to rule our two countries in peace. I cannot give you more than my heart and as long as you wear that necklace, I'll know that I will have even the smallest portion of yours and I will be content with just that."

Ahiru knew that Fakir was right, their love was doomed from the start, but she desperately wanted to fight for their love. "Fakir, I refuse to let our love dwindle into nothing without the chance for it to blossom and grow!," she said with determination.

"We must deny this love, my princess," Fakir stated.

"No Fakir! I...," Ahiru was interrupted as she heard someone coming up the stairs to the owlery. Ahiru panicked at the thought that someone would catch them and so she quickly grabbed Fakir's hand and dragged him into the small supply closet with her. She quickly shut the door, plunging Fakir and her into darkness with beams of light coming in through the slits of the wooden door.

Ahiru listened to the ruffling of feathers as whomever it was obviously had chosen a messenger bird. Ahiru tried shifted her feet, as she was becoming uncomfortable in the cramped space, but she accidentally bumped into the door, causing it to squeak as it opened a few inches and giving Ahiru a partial view of the person inside the owlery. Ahiru could only see the back of the mysterious tall man, he had black hair, a long red cape, and black shoes. Ahiru held her breath as the man stiffened when he heard the noise of the door opening and looked discreetly around the room. The man quickly tied his message onto the bird and let it fly and left the room. Ahiru and Fakir dared not move in fear that whomever it was would return, but after a few moments, they breathed a sigh of relief as the exited the small closet. Ahiru quickly walked across the small owlery as she contemplated Fakir and her's doomed love, but a small piece of ripped paper on the floor caught her attention. It must have been part of the message that the man had sent and had accidentally ripped when her heard the squeak of the door opening. Ahiru carefully picked up the ripped piece of paper and letting her curiosity get the better of her, she read;

'….could join you in your endeavors, but unfortunately I find myself far too busy with arranging a wedding, planning that stupid girl's murder, and blaming Conte for her murder.

I sincerely wish you were here my friend, for I would greatly use your skills to a great advantage,

R.'

Ahiru was stunned at the message as she tried to comprehend it's meaning. She quickly gave the ripped message to Fakir for him to read."Mother told me that the king was worried that Conte would be against the marriage, but what does this mean?," Ahiru asked as she gestured to the ripped message, "Blame Conte? Killing who? It can't be me?!," Ahiru said as she began to panic. Fakir quickly pocketed the message in his trousers and embraced Ahiru in a hug as he tried to comfort her, "I don't know what this means," he said comfortingly, "but we will find out who is behind this and I vow that I will protect you until my dying breath."

**AN: So, I made a little reference to "The Princess Bride" in the ripped message. Te he! "Bilder einer Ausstellung: Alten SchloB" is Mussorgsky's "Pictures at an Exhibition: Old Castle"**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. All I can say is that real life has decided to kick my a**, and I had an extreme lack of inspiration. Please don't leave me! I'll finish this fic eventually! As always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 9 – "La Sylphide"**

After Ahiru had finally calmed down enough to be able to think coherently again, she allowed Fakir to guide her to her mother's room. Ahiru was thankful, now more than ever, that her mother decided to stay in Kinkan until the wedding. As Fakir approached the Queen's chambers he gave Ahiru the ripped message, and as their hands touched, a spark of heat flowed through his body. Fakir desperately tried to divert his thinking, but he knew it was no use. He was in love with the Oiseauian Princess, his thoughts were centered on her almost every waking moment. He tried to quickly take his hands away from Ahiru's enticing touch, but Ahiru held onto his hands. "Fakir," Ahiru said softly, "I just want to thank you for all that you've done for me and I understand what you were trying to say before... But, understand this, my knight, I do love you and I refuse to allow this love to dwindle into nothingness as we are forced to pretend to be happy for the other as we watch each other from a distance, never to be united in our love! I want to be with you, my knight, for I'm afraid that without you in my life I shall die of unhappiness." Ahiru gave the shocked knight a sweet peck on his cheek and quietly bid him goodbye and left him bemused and befuddled outside the door.

As soon as Ahiru entered her mother's chambers, she immediately went up to her mother and engulfed her in a hug as tears silently slid down her face. "My dear, whatever is the matter?," her mother asked worriedly. "Oh, mother, everything is wrong! I don't want to marry the prince, because I'm in love with there is a conspiracy to kill me!," Ahiru said in between sobs. "Now, now," the regal queen soothed the sobbing princess, "take a breath, dear one, and slowly tell me whatever is the matter."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

"There, there, my dear one," Ahiru's mother said sympathetically after Ahiru finished telling her mother everything. "All is not as terrible as you fear."

"What do you mean? I've ruined everything!," Ahiru sobbed.

"One cannot help it if they fall in love, now can they? Now, I admit that this is not exactly what I planned, but we shall cross that bridge when we get to it. All I am worried about right now is this conspiracy against your life. We must go the the king and report this immediately! I most certainly will not have your safety threatened!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Rue was pacing in the garden as she awaited Mytho to come to her as asked of him earlier. The last few days had been a constant storm of wondering whose side Rue actually belonged to; her father obviously planning something devious, but Rue wasn't sure if she could tell anybody she had looked up to her whole life? But then again, she knew whatever her father ones she cared about. So finally, after much deliberation, she had come to the decision to tell Mytho her fears. "My Lady," Mytho's pacing, "My Prince," Rue greeted back as she sat on their bench and faced him. "I fear that I must confess a great fear."

"What is it my Lady," Mytho asked, immediately worried for her.

"It is my own father that I fear. I am almost certain that her is planning a conspiracy and therefore I am turning to you for guidance and support."

"How can you be sure of this?," Mytho gently asked.

"I know that he is capable confirming my fears, because he is the one who had struck me."

Mytho was shocked at what Rue had told him. He quickly enveloped her into a tight embrace and quietly vowed to her that they would bring her father to justice.

**AN2: La Sylphide is Bournonville's "La Sylphide". La Sylphide is translated The Sylph, which is an invisible being of the air.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey, my dear readers, looky looky! I have another chapter for you! YAY! As always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 10 - "Banquet of Darkness ~ Scheherazade"**

"I take my daughter's safety very serious, Your Highness," Queen Edel said to the kind in the vast throne room with Ahiru quietly standing beside her mother and Fakir standing to the side in a corner of the room, "If you cannot take care of this threat, then I have no choice other than to cancel the wedding and to take Ahiru with the back to Oiseau."

"I don't think it will come to that," King Drosselmeyer said with a wide grin, "I will look into this myself, but I highly doubt it is no more than a cruel prank."

"Let's hope so," Queen Edel said as she curtsied in respect and started to leave the room when Mytho and Rue suddenly burst into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?," Lord Raven yelled from his position beside the king, "Can you not see that His Majesty is busy?!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Father, but this is a matter of some urgency!," Mytho said as he glared at Lord Raven with contempt.

"Well, what is it my son?," Drosselmeyer asked in a bored tone.

"Lady Rue and I believe that your adviser, Lord Raven Kraehe is conspiring something of the most devious nature!"

"Rue! What is this?!," her father yelled out in fury, "How dare you accuse me!"

"Easy, my friend," Drosselmeyer said with a crazed smile, "Let us tell the truth now. We have obviously lost the element of surprise. It is true, my dear son, Lord Raven has indeed been conspiring something awful indeed! Lord Raven Kraehe has been conspiracy and leveling the blame at Conte after the marriage of the Oiseauian Princess and the Kinkanese Prince so that Kinkan can have the Oiseauian support when I invade Conte."

**AN2: "Scheherazade" is Rimsky-Korsakov's "Scheherazade", which is based on ****One Thousand and One Nights****. I know this is short...I'm sorry! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know, I know. This update has been on the back burner, and I'm sorry for taking so long, but I just couldn't get inspired... A little warning, this chapter is a little on the violent side...Anyway, as always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 11 - "Swan Lake ~ Schwanensee"**

Drosselmeyer watched in manic amusement as he told of his plan to his stunned audience. As soon as Queen Edel had begun to speak of the suspected conspiracy against the princess, he knew that it was only a matter of time to when the noisy queen and princess found out about Lord Raven's plan. So when Mytho interrupted the meeting accusing Lord Raven, Drosselmeyer knew that time had almost run out. He looked over at Lord Raven to see him slack jawed in confusion as he quickly began to become furious for unveiling their plan. Drosselmeyer grinned manically as he got up from his throne and sauntered over to his stunned audience.

"I have been waiting over eighteen years for this. I knew that I would need Oiseauian support if I were to invade Conte, for only the Oiseauian army is capable enough to defeat Conte's, but only if they are lead by me. But of course, that weak king would never join forces with me! Tell me, my dear Queen Edel, did you never wonder about the mysterious circumstances surrounding your husband's death?," Drosselmeyer asked with a crazed smile as he watched Edel understand what he was saying. "That's right my dear, I had him killed! And did you honestly believe that none of the other kingdoms would come to your aid after the loss of the king of Oiseau? I knew you would be desperate enough to do almost anything for any support. So, of course I would have unlimited Oiseauian support if the young princess were to die at the hands of Contese forces. With Oiseau support, I would finally conquer Conte and become the most powerful ruler in the Five Kingdoms! Of course, I couldn't allow anybody to take over my throne once I became the most powerful ruler, so of course I would have my own son killed! Oh, my dear Lord Raven, did you honestly believe that I would allow your pathetic little niece to become queen and possibly give heirs to the throne?! Of course not! I could never allow anybody to lay claim on my throne!" The mad king began to laugh manically at his audience's stunned reaction to his plan, but suddenly he began coughing up blood as he looked down to see a black blade protruding out of his gut. "And I would never allow anybody to manipulate me like you have done the last eighteen years without payback," Lord Raven sneered from behind the mad king as he twisted his black sword and swiftly pulled it out as he watched the mad king fall to the ground as he blood poured out his gaping wound.

The women gasped in horror as they watched the king slowly die as he writhed in pain on the floor of the grand throne room. Lord Raven then slowly made his way over to the young prince and said with a gleeful sneer as the blood of the king slowly dripped off his black blade. "Once you are dead, my prince, I will become the king of this kingdom," he said as he slowly advanced towards the prince. Before he could carry out his deed, Fakir blocked his attack with his own sword. Lord Raven sneered at the young knight for stopping him and began attacking Fakir with vicious savagery. The tall lord was obviously more experienced than the young knight, but Fakir was faster than the older lord. Powerful blows were traded back and forth between the two as the drying blood of the king was flung through the air off of Lord Raven's black sword. Finally, Fakir managed to faint a blow and caught Lord Raven off guard as he stabbed him through this chest. Rue cried out softly as she saw her father figure fall to the floor as he slowly died.

No one could believe what had just occurred, for the king and his adviser was dead.

**AN2: "Schwanensee" is Tchaikovsky's "Swan Lake". So, Drosselmeyer decided to unravel his plan because, well, he's the villain and every villain needs to monologue about their devious plans... TE HE! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: All right my dear readers, this is it! The last chapter! I want to thank all of you wonderful people who read, followed, favorited, reviewed, etc. As always, I don't own anything, please read and review, and please enjoy the last chapter of "The Ballet Dance of a Duck and a Knight".**

**Ch. 12 - "Finale"**

Ahiru could never truly recall the chaos of the aftermath of the king and his adviser's deaths. All she really could recount was when Mytho solemnly became king and slowly began to rebuild his kingdom after the devastating rule of his mad father. After many months, it seemed as if the kingdom was slowly recovering from the maniacal rule of Drosselmeyer and so Mytho and Ahiru mutually agreed to forgo their arranged marriage, for it appeared that their kingdoms would be allies without the need of a political marriage to seal the deal. Ahiru agreed to spend another year in Kinkan in support of the new king as the kingdom slowly tried to heal itself from Drosselmeyer's mad ruling and within that year one memory more than others crossed her mind as one of the happiest. For when Lady Rue and King Mytho finally confessed their love for one another and married, it was on their joyous wedding day that Fakir proposed to Ahiru.

Ahiru smiled as she remembered that happy night as she happily fed ducks in their small lake. She slowly turned to gaze warmly at her new husband as he was doing one of his favorite hobbies, writing. She never would have believed that her life would lead her to this small cottage away from the hustle and bustle of royal life, happily married to a gruff knight. But she was glad that it did.

-**THE END-**


End file.
